Twilight in Tokio
by azncutie9238
Summary: The story is a crossover of Twilight and Tokio Hotel, but I couldn't find a catergory for them. This is my first fanfic. I know it doesn't tell much and its pretty short, but it's only the first chapter! It's just kind of introducing everything. c:


"Twilight in Tokio"

Chapter 1

Bill squirmed around on his bed, moaning and grasping for air. His sheets were covered in sweat from him twisting and turning around all night. He let out one last cry until his eyes finally opened.

"Oh my God, oh my God," He kept repeating quietly. He was breathing heavily. He began to curl into a ball, hugging his knees tightly against his bare chest. All he could hear was his heartbeat racing and drumming loudly.

Tom, his twin brother, along with Gustav and Georg, pounded through the door. They saw Bill, completely naked, sitting up on his bed, sobbing loudly. As Bill saw them enter the room, he covered his lower half with the damp sheets.

"Bill!" Tom screamed as he sat next to his twin. He threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned in close.

"What happened, Bill?" The other two called out. They each plopped down next to Tom.

Small rosy circles soon formed upon Bill's cheeks. He was embarrassed to tell his pals that he had had another nightmare. It was the fourth time this week.

Tom sighed. He looked at Gustav and Georg. "You guys should wait for me outside," he ordered.

The two boys nodded, got up, and slipped through the door, locking it before it fully closed.

"Bill, what's the matter?" Tom gently touched Bill's chin and forced him to look up. Bill didn't want to look up though. He was blushing madly and didn't want to reveal it.

Tom leaned closer to Bill. He held his twin's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Have you been using?" Tom knew Bill was a heavy drug addict. Bill used drugs to cope with their mother's death. Of course, their mom's passing away affected Tom too, but producing and creating music really helped him take out his anger and hurt.

Tom looked down, "You have been using, haven't you?" A huge cloud of disappointment had just rained on him. But Bill shook his head frantically.

"No? Then what is it? What's wrong!" Tom was beginning to get frustrated with Bill's stubborn attitude.

"C'mon, Bill." Tom kept urging Bill to tell him what was wrong. He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"I don't know why you can't tell me. I'm your TWIN. We know pretty much everything about each other." He looked into Bill's big, brown eyes, but still, nothing. Bill refused to open his mouth.

Tom exhaled deeply. Bill could tell he had upset his twin. "Fine," he muttered, "don't tell me. I was only trying to help…" He got up from the bed, but was pulled back down. Bill tugged on his twin's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But, I know you're just gonna make fun of me again," Bill frowned a little but continued talking, "I had a bad dream again."

Tom tried not to grin, "Bill…" He didn't know what to say. He was completely speechless.

"I don't know what to tell you," he explained, "I'm not a specialist in bad dreams, you know?" He smiled at his brother and playfully punched his shoulder.

Bill tried to laugh or at least smirk a little, but he couldn't, "Tom, I'm serious. It's so damn hard to fall asleep, and when I actually get to shut my eyes, all I see is…"

"Yea?"

"Well never mind. It's stupid. I know you'll just think I've gone mad or crazy."

Tom shook his head slowly and then laid down next to Bill, pulling him down along with him. He didn't even noticed how soaked the sheets were, "Bill, I would never…"

Bill scooted closer to Tom. They were both facing the ceiling. "I keep seeing this guy. I don't know. It's bizarre."

"Um, well what does the guy look like?"

Bill hummed, "Gosh, the man is so pale, but it looks like his skin could feel like velvet. His eyes are very dark around the edges, as if he hardly gets to rest. And the colour, geez, they're like two small pools of caramel. It's breathtaking! And his lips! God, their so plump and kissable," Bill closed his eyes, trying to picture the stranger again, "His hair is like a field of golden, brown grass. It looks soft. He's tall. Um, and whenever I see him in my dreams, well nightmares, he's always concealed in dark clothing…"

Tom was very stunned at his twin's detailed description, "Wow, Bill…Are you gay?" Tom snickered a bit.

Bill shuffled his arms around and crossed them against his chest, "What? NO!" He screeched defensively, "Of course not…Ugh, see? This is why I didn't wanted to tell you! You take everything as a joke! And what the hell does this have to do anything with me being gay! And I'm not gay!" He almost started crying again. Bill was definitely the sensitive twin. He wasn't weak, he was just very delicate. Tom, on the other hand, was tough, insensitive, and very immature. He could handle any difficult situation way better than Bill, who would always run around panicking.

Tom's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, don't cry!" He wrapped his arms around his brother and slowly planted a kiss on his cheek, trying to appease him. "I'm sorry! I was kidding…" He held his twin tighter. "Alright?"

Bill swiped his eyes with the sheets covering his nude body, "It's okay."

"Can I ask you one more thing, Bill?" Tom continued to hold his brother.

Bill nodded without a word.

"How does seeing this guy in your dreams and stuff make you cry? Or make you scream?" Tom pulled away from Bill and studied his brother's face. "Does he do something scary? Mean?" What Tom really meant by that is, 'Does he rape you? Does he injure you?'

Bill shifted his eyes away from Tom's, "It's nothing…never mind."

Tom was done trying. He was exhausted from the concert him and his band had just put on a couple of hours ago. It was now 3 AM and all he wanted was a peaceful sleep!

"Alright, Bill," He got up from the bed, "I'm just gonna let you get some rest, or at least try to. Good night." Tom leaned over the bed and threw the covers over Bill's cold body. As he held the sheets in his hands, he realized that they were slightly wet.

"Umm, Bill, did you…?"

Bill finally smiled a little bit, "No, I did not piss in my own bed!" His grin widened as he pulled Tom towards him. He placed his hands on his brother's face and sloppily pressed his lips on Tom's cheek. Tom hated Bill's messy, sloppy kisses.

"Good night, Tom."


End file.
